


Kyoko and the God of Death

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, God of Death, Memory Loss, idk?, kyoko being vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Kyoko can hear the god of death as it moves; it’s what draws her to murder cases. But how does she cope with hearing those footsteps during the killing game when she has no memory of her abilities anymore?





	Kyoko and the God of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a character study? Based off of what Kyoko told Makoto, about how she knew he was being targeted by the masked attacker. I don’t know what I’m doing. Hope you enjoy!

It was happening again. Kyoko seized. Her body turned cold as she sat up in bed, frozen in place. One hand gripped the sheets, another gripped her head, threatening to dig into it. She heard those sounds again, like she did a few nights before. Something was walking, traveling about through the halls of the school. She heard the steps, they echoed in her brain but refused to give their location. Almost as if they were right above her head. She couldn’t remember much of anything about herself, but didn’t think she was the sort of person who often got anxious. However, now her hands were trembling, her heart couldn’t stop racing. It was the same feeling she got the night Sayaka was murdered. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Would someone be dead by the morning? Could she do anything to stop it? What did the steps mean? Where were they going? Could they lead her to the killer?

The questions filled her brain the same way the footsteps did. She could hardly think of what action to take. Her brain hit a blockade, the cogs and gears stuck, as if they were maliciously frozen over. The only thing she managed to reach was a headache that pounded at her temples. She put away the thoughts, hoping to alleviate that pain, as her brain slowly started back to ticking. In the midst of it, one stashed-away thought suddenly reached her.

_Coffee._

Almost instantly, Kyoko gained a certain affinity for it. Her nervousness would be put away by it, she thought. It was the best thing for her at the moment, as she strained to forget the constant ominous tapping in her head. But that sound, that walking… Kyoko began to wonder whether or not it was wise to leave the room. If she were to stumble upon anything, her life could be in danger. But another thought floated up to the top of Kyoko’s brain.

_She could defend herself. She had dealt with dangerous people before._

It was a thought of confidence, one which confused her anxiety. She mulled this all over, her eyes trailing her lap, her face devoid of emotion. Should she believe herself? Of course, why would she question her own brain? But could she really trust it under these circumstances? In this killing game, with this sort of mastermind?

Kyoko grumbled. And then she sighed. She bent over, her head resting in her palms, her hands tangled in her hair. Stress and frustrations grew inside of her, mentally stored away before they could be fully processed. She couldn’t understand her own lack of emotion, and sat there, hollow. Her brain could only consider logic, and with another pained sigh, she reviewed the entire situation, weighing the possibilities. The danger of it was a heavy weight upon her, coupled with the paranoia of the unknown. But her want grew stronger. She hated her state, her pain, her confusion, her lack of understanding. She just wanted to forget all of it, if only for a moment. She needed to calm the stirring in her brain that spoke but said nothing to her. Made up in her mind, Kyoko came to standing. She found herself at the door of her room, fully-dressed. Just some coffee, she reminded herself. To relax.


End file.
